


were you human?

by ceruleanskies



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, headcanons, just two buds being buds, slight angst, though u know i could see this happening, uh not really shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanskies/pseuds/ceruleanskies
Summary: Sometimes, Vicky forgets that some monsters were once human. And for a few years, she didn’t realize Brian was one of these monsters.





	were you human?

**Author's Note:**

> i think about brian being a human before being turned into a zombie a lot ok. maybe i'll do more of this? idk i just wanted to write some wholesome vicky and brian friendship

Vicky had gotten herself into trouble once more. Or the trouble had reared its ugly head at her, she supposed.

She had been waiting outside at the campus when she had noticed smoke pouring out the cafeteria. Probably Damien being Damien, setting the place on fire again.

Then a _boom_ resounded from the cafeteria, and she realized that Damien had probably gotten angry at something or someone in the cafeteria and his anger caused the place to explode.

She had barely enough time to shield her head before the concrete hit on her on the back, and she felt it crush her underneath its weight.

Vicky moaned, gripping her head. She flexed her fingers, only to find that she couldn’t move her right hand. She turned her head around in panic, trying to find the missing arm.

And there – splayed out like some monster’s worst nightmare, a few meters to her left, just out of reach - her right arm twitching on the grass, desperately trying to get back to the rest of the Franken-girl. She attempted to crawl to the limb, but then realized she couldn’t, as her legs were being crushed under the concrete, too.

Even if she could will the limb to make it crawl over to her, it’s not like she can stitch it back unto herself, as she had only one arm to work with, and one that she isn’t exactly very coordinated with. Her only hope was to wait for a teacher or a student to pass by and notice her situation.

But it was early, and only a few students have come in. Vicky had to come early so she could hit the library before the rest of her friends do. And now, unfortunately, she had to wait in a very uncomfortable position for help.

Vicky splayed out her arm out onto the grass, sighing. She stared up at the morning sky, a lovely cerulean shade with no fluffy white clouds today, the sun blazing comfortably somewhere on the background.

At least the sky was nice. But then again, the view of the morning sky gets boring after a few minutes of looking at it, unlike the night sky.

After about fifteen or twenty minutes – Vicky wasn’t sure, her watch was on her right hand and probably broken – she considered catching up on some sleep, but then she saw how bizarre it would’ve looked; seeing a sleeping girl pinned under some rubble in front of a campus while an arm twitches just out of her reach. Maybe they would have thought she was dead, if she didn’t snore so much.

She closed her eyes, before –

“Vicky.”  
A deep familiar voice called out softly. She turned her head and saw her arm beside the zombie boy lifting the concrete over (he was a bit stronger than most, if his gym grades were anything to say, that, or maybe Coach liked him).

She smiled awkwardly at Brian. “Hey, sorry for…”

He just shrugged, successfully pushing off the concrete. She tried to pull herself up, only to see that one of her legs have come loose as well. She groaned. “You’re gonna have to help me with these.” Vicky gestured to her limbs.

Brian first grabbed her leg from underneath the concrete, then her slightly broken purse and zipped it open. He grabbed Vicky’s sewing kit (mostly just a case full of needles of different sizes and a couple of thread). He helped her onto a sitting position, leaning her against the wall. He began to work.

Brian and Oz were the two people who had to stitch up her limbs back the most, but between the two, Vicky preferred Brian to do the deed. It was mostly because Oz often lectured her about taking care of herself, much to her dismay, while Brian just stayed quiet, mostly. He would make small conversation once in a while, but then it would get a bit awkward.

On second thought, perhaps it wasn’t exactly a good thing.

Amira knew how to sew, too, but she usually just asks either of them to do it. However, if needed, she would stitch Vicky up if no one else was available.

She watched Brian as he worked, eyes trained on what he was stitching (her arm). And then she found herself asking:

“Brian, do you enjoy being dead?”

His eyes shot to her with his iconic “I’m done with your shit” calm. And even then, Vicky wanted to slap herself; _Vicky Blue, why, oh, why are you such an idiot? You shouldn’t have asked him!_

He paused. “No.”

Vicky would have ended it right there, as per Brian’s fashion, but he continued. “I… used to be human.”

Her eyebrows raised and her mouth formed an “o”. She had forgotten, some monster species used to be human, their Monster History teacher used to drill on. She had grown so used to seeing the taller zombie that she had forgotten that he may have been something… not like them before Spooky High School.

“I don’t remember anything, though.” Brian continued stitching. “Well… I do, just hazy and a mess. All I remember clearly was a person whose name started with the letter B, so that’s how I chose my name.”

“Sometimes I want to remember who I was before.” Brian said, patting her arm. He moved to work on her leg. Now with both arms functional, she rolled up the cuffs of her jeans.

“I can relate, I guess.” Vicky said, not looking at Brian, and instead gazing at the empty street. “I mean, we’re different. You were human, affected by some weird virus, I guess, while I’m just a creation of other people’s parts.

“And that’s what I mean. Like, my arms, legs, heart, even my brain-” she said, pointing to each of her parts, “-they must’ve come from somewhere, right?”

Brian didn’t say anything, and she continued.

“And – like, am I even me? Am I really Vicky Blue? Or am I just another person who can’t remember who they were and living with an amalgamation of a body?” She gripped her hair tightly. “Was I human before, too?”

She said that part so quietly, that she wasn’t expecting Brian to hear. But all he did was unroll the cuffs and help Vicky onto her feet.

She dusted her clothes and picked up her things. Brian handed her the sewing kit, and stuffed it into her purse. “Thanks, I-”

Brian pulled her into a hug. He rested his chin on the top of her head, his eyes closed. Vicky found him cold – of course, what was she expecting? – but she found the gesture great regardless.

And just as quickly as he pulled her in, he let go of her. Vicky suddenly wanted to hug him again, to make sure he’s okay, because maybe under that calm demeanor, her question brought thoughts that he didn’t want to think about. But she didn’t.

“Thank you, Vicky.” Brian said.

“For what?” Vicky asked.

A ghost of a smile trailed his lips. “For being there.”

Vicky smiled back. She walked over to the doors of the school, laying her hand on the knob. “Of course.” She pushed the door open. “We dead buddies have to stick together!”  
And then the Franken-girl entered the building and headed straight to the library, her intended location, leaving the zombie boy back to his thoughts.

Brian scoffed. “You’re not even technically dead, Vicky.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is azurebluuu, please go check it out if u want to!!


End file.
